King of Babylon
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Challenge to all those who wish to take up a never before idea for this crossover section! Who shall take this challenge? Someone, anyone? Read the draft to get an idea and PM me if you wish to take it up! The draft is not edited, so expect error's!


**Who wants a challenge? I know some of you will! I got a new one here for you all to try out and I hope someone try's it out as this has never been done before in a NarutoXAvatar the Last Airbender crossover! Here's the first chapter for a draft to work on. Paring will be Toph, thought you can PM me to iron out the details. Bye!**

Countless Fire Benders lay dead on the ground. Physically, they were all stabbed in many places, though the weapons that stabbed them were nowhere in sight, surly one of the enemy combatants was killed? The source of their deaths could however be located. It was a blond haired, blue eyed boy of 12 years of age. The boy's features were odd as never had anyone seen someone with just a strange hair color. However the most prominent features of his face were his whiskers. It made the boy look like a fox.

"Weak." He said as he scoffed. For almost a hundred years the Fire Nation has been pushing back the Earth Kingdom and for almost a hundred years the people prayed for the Avatar to come save them. Yet the Avatar never came. The people suffered. Families wiped out. The Air Nomads, gone. Villages burned to the ground, cities sacked with its inhabitants slaughtered. The Fire Nation grew bolder with each conquest. His village was one such location that the Fire Nation had attacked four years ago and slaughtered everyone down to the last child. He was the only one who had survived and it was then he had sworn revenge against the Fire Nation.

He remembered when his mother was still alive. She was all he had. His father was killed when she was still pregnant by the Fire Nation. So she was all he had. She used to tell him of how her family and he were decedents of an ancient King that once held untold amount of wealth. The King ruled his Kingdom long before the times of the Benders, long before the Lion Turtles and long before the Sprits. He was a powerful King and when he died his Kingdom withered away, lost in the sands of time. She told him of how the King had a strange power, allowing him to call forth his weapons, his wealth and silence all those who opposed him. He was awed by such stories. That was it, they were all stories to him when he was growing up, but they were more than just stories. His family was the decedents of the said King. There was a reason why none in his mother's family ever had a Bender.

He could still remember it, that day when the Fire Nation burned his village into ashes. His mother killed and burned by those bastards. Not even her ashes remained. In his rage and sorrow, he opened the very gate that held the treasures and wealth of his ancestor, the Gate of Babylon and from that gate he rained down an endless supply of swords, war hammers, sabers, daggers and other weapons of war. He remembered how Fire Benders begged for mercy as he slaughtered them all. He gave them no mercy. His mother was shown none by them, so why should he show them any mercy? He watched as the begged and they begged and he enjoyed their screams as all manner of swords, war hammers, and etc stabbed them. In the end, countless Fire Benders lay dead as the weapons started to shine before the disappeared, back to where they came from. On that day, the boy became a man, a man who had a dream, a goal, and an ambition. To destroy the Fire Nation and to create his own Kingdom, to become a King!

From there, he wandered the lands he was born in, which was the Earth Kingdom. He needed to learn how to use his powers and the strange power flowed inside of him. He called it magic as it worked differently then what the Benders had. For four years he wandered the Earth Kingdom. He saw how the lower class suffered, how the poor suffered. All the while the richer grew fat and lazy. He growled at that thought. What kind of King has fat officials? He calmed himself. His mother used to tell him how their ancestor was an arrogant man who thought that he could never be beat, yet his arrogance was his downfall. He would not be arrogant. His eyes were set on the Northern part of the Earth Kingdom that was currently under the Fire Nations occupation forces. For now, he would wait. He needed followers; he needed an army for what good were Kings without followers and an army? He was strong, yes, but he was a mortal and like a mortal he could be killed, be it by an enemy of natural cause. For now he trained, until the time was right. In this time however, he had gained the attention of the Fire Nation. They would send on Fire Benders to kill him or to capture. However none of the Fire Benders ever returned as they were all killed by him. They found their Bending useless against his magic as he had made a barrier that would protect him from all kinds of attacks. The barrier could be broken, but only if it could not hold the attack back.

"P-Please, have mercy!" The last survivor of this latest band of Fire Benders begged.

"How many people asked you that?" The boy questioned as the man grew silent as he trembled. He knew what the Benders answer was.

"And how many time's did you show mercy?" He questioned the man. The man gulped. He could see a ripple like effect in the space to the right of the blond haired boy. Slowly, he could see a tip of sword peak out of the ripple like effect.

"None!" The boy shouted as the sword shot out with great speed and pierced the man's skull in less than a second. He would show these Fire Benders no mercy like they had shown none to his mother and the villagers. The Fire Bender fell back, dead. The weapon then disappeared. He sighed. All these Fire Benders were weak and were easily beaten. Sighing once more, he continued his way to his destination, Gaoling. He had heard rumors about a tournament in which many good fighters fought in. One particular person of interest was the so called Blind Bandit. She was said to be a blind girl who has beaten everyone and has won many times.

 _"How weak and pathetic do those Earth Benders can get that they are losing to a kid, who's blind no less."_ He thought as he made his way to the large town located within a mountain range in the Southern Earth Kingdom. His way there was quite peaceful, but as he neared the town, he overheard a group of merchants.

"Did you see the Avatar?" One of the merchants questioned another. The boy raised an eyebrow. The Avatar has returned? Well too late. Thousands have already died in this war.

"Yh, I saw him. Still can't believe that he's a kid." The merchant answered as the boy was now interested. The Avatar should be almost a hundred years old, but he was just kid?

"Anyways, with him back, the Fire Nation will be defeated." The merchants all nodded as the boy scoffed. These people were hopeless. They sat and waited till everything fell into their lap. They would never get up and do it themselves. With this new information in mind, he kept walking to the large town. He didn't care if the Avatar was dead or alive, if he had come back to save the world or not. In his eyes, the Avatar was just an excuse for those who had no will to stand up and fight for themselves. The world didn't need an Avatar if the people would just stand up and fight oppression.

Soon he reached the town and started to search for any information regarding the Blind Bandit. He wanted to fight her and see how strong she was.

 **An Hour Later:**

After an hour of trying to find information regarding the tournament and the Blind Bandit, he couldn't find anything. It seems like that the tournament is pretty exclusive and underground. As for the Blind Bandit, he wasn't able to find her as well, even though he had searched the whole fucking town. How hard was it to find a blind girl of his age? Not that hard. Now he was walking about in the streets, looking for a place to stay the night. He had a lot of money saved up, thanks to the Fire Benders that he had killed. For now he was wearing a cloak over his golden armor that was very much like his ancestors. As he kept walking deep in thought, he was suddenly thrown to the ground. He knew how he fell. It was because someone collided into him.

Growling, he stood up and looked at the offending party. It was a boy, who was a bit taller than him and seemed to be a year or two older than him. His skin was of a darker complexion compared to his. Hair and eye color was pretty average.

"How dare you mongrel touch me? A King!" He questioned, though in his mind he cursed. His ancestor's personality seems to mix in a little after he had awakened his powers. The mongrel in question stood up and looked at him before laughing.

"You, a King? Please, I bet you couldn't even rule a day care center!" The boy replied as he laughed. This angered our blond hero.

"You dare question my legitimacy?!" The blond said as ripple started to form behind him. Little known fact is that he is quick to anger, like his mother was. That and he could easily lose control of his power if he was angered. Soon weapons of all manners started to appear out of the ripples and all of them aimed at the boy. Said boy was pretty close to wetting himself.

"Apologize before I make you a pin cushion for my weapons." The blond haired boy demanded as the other boy gulped and opened his mouth. However his head was forced to go down as another boy with ah bald head and blue arrows? Lowered his friends head and grinned sheepishly.

"Ahaha, sorry about my friend kind sir, I am sure he is very sorry about bumping into you. Have a nice day!" And just like that, the baldy and the mongrel vanished. The blond haired boy blinked before he tightened his hands into a fist and recalled his weapons. How dare that fool question his legitimacy as a King?! He probably hasn't even killed a single Fire Bender!

 _"Next time I see him, I am going to kill him."_ He thought as he continued his search as the sun started to set and the moon began to rise. It was strange to find all the inns packed with people, he assumed that this town was a very popular spot for people to travel to.

"Can't find a single inn." He said to himself. It was getting really late. As he walked through the streets, he noticed a figure walking in the shadows. It was a female and a few inches shorter than him. Seeing this odd behavior, he decided for follow the figure. He had nothing else to do. Following the figure, he soon found himself stalking the figure through the forest and soon the figure entered a cave. He saw many other people entering the cave and a going a little further in, he found himself in a stadium.

 _"So this is where the underground tournament is held_." He thought to himself as he took a seat to observe the coming fighters, which were all quite boring. That is until they Blind Bandit was called into the ring and to his surprise it was the figure he was following. Now that he could get a better view, the girl was really blind and wore no shoes. He wondered why, but each to his own. The next match's were far more entertaining. The blind girl had beaten ever single opponent, yet she was blind. She most likely worked hard to make sure her inability to see wouldn't be a hindrance to her ability to Bend. She was a hard worker, one who achieved results by trying to achieve them, not sit and wait for things to happen. He liked those kinds of people, people who had the will and power to move forward without regrets. She was a fighter, a warrior. Once the tournament was over, with the Blind Bandit being declared winner, he made his way out and waited in the forest. His wait was reward as the Blind Bandit was no standing a few feet's away from him.

"Ok wise guy, who are you and why the hell were you following me?" She questioned, ready to kick his ass. The boy raised an eyebrow. How did she know he was following her? She was blind, was she? Seeing that she was waiting for his answer he decided to humor her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future King of the future Kingdom of Babylon." He said with a grin. Ok, what the hell was Babylon?

 **I hope you all liked this draft and I am hoping someone will pick it up! Next story to be updated will be From the Stars! I am only waiting for my Beta tester to go over it! Like I said, PM me for details! Bye!**


End file.
